


Art: Witch Weekly Exclusive Potter-Malfoy Edition

by kryptidfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Just Married, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Shirtless, Tattooed Harry Potter, Tattoos, Witch Weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptidfox/pseuds/kryptidfox
Summary: Witch Weekly releases an Excusive Edition for Harry Potter's birthday. Get the inside scoop on his tattoos, how the newly wed life is treating him, and his long-term relationship with husband Draco Malfoy. Send in an owl form to order your own copy today!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	Art: Witch Weekly Exclusive Potter-Malfoy Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarryknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarryknight/gifts).



> Based on [this post](https://the-starryknight.tumblr.com/post/644689384927559680/men-in-vogue-sergio-carvajal-photographed-by) on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [Tumblr,](https://kryptidfox.tumblr.com) [Instagram](instagram.com/kryptidfox) and [Twitter!](twitter.com/kryptidfox)


End file.
